Cornucopia Of Love
by Addicted2david81
Summary: femslash, slash, and whoring. My eye has been wondering in Pansy's direction for quite a while, and the Yule Ball is just around the corner. Will i ask first? or Vise virsa? In my POV.chapter 6 rated M for sex.
1. COL secrets out

Cornucopia of Love – Secrets Out

It's 6th year, and the Yule Ball is just around the corner. And love, gay AND straight love, is in the air. Ever since Harry and Draco hooked up, it seems that everyone started to come out. Shana, one of my close friends, has been running around with every guy she fancies. Lakie however, has been running around with four people. I, the Ravenclaw with the birth name DK, hasn't found him/her yet. Yes, I'm bisexual. And why DK? I don't really know, it's just a nickname. Everywhere you look there are hands in hands. From gay couples, to lesbian couples, to straight couples. And frankly, I'm tired of being alone. And lately my eye has been wondering in Pansy's direction…

"DK, are you okay?" Shana's hand was waving in front of my face and broke my concentration.

"Oh, yeah, sorry I was just, thinking" I went back to twisting my fork in a pile of mashed potatoes.

"You haven't eaten much, you feeling okay?" said Shana

"Yeah I'm fine it's just"

"You're sick of being alone?" I looked up and lifted my eyebrow, staring at her.

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Well, that's all you've been saying since everyone found love" I looked back down at my plate and continued twisting my fork again.

"Well, It's true" I said, eyeing my fork. After a few minutes people started emerging from there seats and heading to there houses. I felt someone poke me in the shoulder, so I turned around to see who it was.

"You alive?" Lakie said with a smile. I smiled back and nodded, standing up. Shana, Lakie, and I started walking together until Lakie turned a corridor to head to the Slytherin house while Shana and I headed to the Ravenclaw house. I watched as Lakie flew right past Pansy; I took my focus off of Lakie and went to Pansy. Her long, black, flowing hair, her bright green eyes, just some how mesmerized me. I broke my focus when she turned a corner, and turned my attention to Shana, who was now staring at me.

"Were you just staring at Pansy?" Shana lifted her eyebrow and smiled. I felt myself turn red with a straight face; I didn't answer and started walking. Sure Shana knew that I was bisexual, considering she was too, and so is Lakie. But I didn't want Shana to find out I was crushing Pansy.

"You were, weren't you?" I quickened my pace as I heard her catch up.

"You have to answer me sometime" I stopped in my tracks and stared at my feet. I thought for a moment, and then decided I can't hide it forever. She was going to find out sooner or later…

"I was, just, well…"

"I knew it! You like Pansy don't you?" I turned to face Shana, still staring at my feet.

"Why do you figure out everything?" Shana smiled widely and plunged into a hug.

"That's great DK! You found someone you love!"

"There's just one problem"

"What?"

"Pansy isn't a lesbian or bi"

"…oh yeah"

"I might as well forget about it…lets just go back to our rooms okay?" I looked down at my feet once more and started walking, thinking, I'm never going to get what I want…


	2. COL pansys secret

Cornucopia of Love – Pansy's secret

Shana and I walked through the common room and up to our rooms. I sat down in front of a mirror and brushed my hair as I heard Shana rustle through things in her trunk. I looked in the reflection to see what she was doing; she was pulling out a mini skirt and a tank top, followed by applying makeup.

"Where are you off to?" I said, still looking at her through the mirror.

"Going for a walk by the lake with Fred" Shana walked over to the mirror and put on some eyeliner.

"So you're going to make out with him?" I smiled and looked at her reflection.

"Yep, pretty much"

"Wait, wasn't it George last week?" I said arching my eyebrow.

"Yes, but this week it's Fred. And who can resist Fred's oh-so good looks?"

"Shana, FYI, there twins, they look exactly the same"

"Well, I . . . don't correct me" I started laughing as she put up her hair, then put

on her sneakers.

"Sneakers with a mini skirt?" I looked from her reflection to her.

"Yeah? And?" I rolled my eyes and went back to her reflection.

"Well, I'll see you later…hey can I borrow your Invisibility cloak?" she said with a smile looking at my reflection. I waved my hand as a gesture of saying yes, she took it out of my trunk and wrapped it around her, and then I heard the door shut. I stared at my reflection thinking of Pansy. A shred of hope was still in me, that maybe, just maybe, she liked girls. I frowned and looked down, thinking, no, shes not, I know it. I got up from the mirror and climbed in my bed and drifted off to sleep…

"_Oh Pansy, right there! Oh my god, it feels so good!"_

"_DK!"_

"_What is it Pansy?"_

"_DK!"_

"_WHAT!"_

"_DEEEEEEEEEEEKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY"_

I felt an arm on my shoulder and woke up, it was only a dream.

"Huh? What? What happened?" I said sitting up.

"Um, DK, I think u have a little, ahem, problem" Shana pointed to my sheets; I looked down and muttered, "Shite". I got up and stood at the side of the bed, casting a "sheet cleaning" spell over my bed, then did a spell to make it self.

"You're going to have to tell her sometime"

"I know, but how? And what if she doesn't like girls? What if I make a fool of myself?...Like I just did…" I said, muttering that last part.

"Well, I dunno, maybe she'll come out today, Slytherins are usually in denial about things like that, you know? It took a while for Lakie to come out"

"I know, but I just have a feeling that she's not. Now, let's go down to breakfast okay?" I said heading for the door. Shana nodded and we headed to the hall where we meet Lakie. While waiting for Lakie to arrive, Shana and I started up a conversation about the Yule Ball.

"So, who are you going with to the Yule Ball?" I asked leaning against the wall, cleaning my nails.

"Well, I dunno. I'll make a list of all the people I've been with, as in possible dates" Shana pulled out a quill and parchment, and started writing down a list of people she's slept with….which was about twelve. I looked at my nails again as I heard Shana start singing to herself…

"I'm making a list….I'm checking it twice….I'm gonna find out who's naughty and nice….'cause Shana is a whooorrreee…..toniiiiight… "I looked up and laughed, then I heard someone screaming, "DK!" from down the hall. I looked up to see the person running towards me.

"I've….got….great….news…" Panted Lakie

"What….is….it" I said teasing her

"Pansy…is…bi…" she panted. I was found wide-eyed with a straight face.

"She, she is? But I thought, hey wait, how do you know I like Pansy?" I said changing from disbelief to slight anger.

"Shana told me last night while I was out with Luna" I looked back at Shana and sent a soft glare to her; she smiled and said, "She was going to find out sooner or later" I turned back to Lakie. "How did you find out she was Bi?" I asked arching my eyebrow.

"Last night I couldn't sleep and was heading to the common room to read, but I heard Draco and Pansy talking so I stopped and hid behind a wall and listened. She was talking about coming out and said that he would be the only Slytherin that would understand how she felt considering he's dating Harry, and oh, this is the best part, she said she had feelings for you!" My heart stopped right there and then. I couldn't move, breathe, or think. I stood there motionless, and once I came back to my senses, I smiled and started jumping around like a giddy school girl. And for a Ravenclaw, that's not very common. After I had my little fit of happiness, we all walked into the main hall and sat down for breakfast. As I sat there, thinking of Pansy and staring at her, a million happy thoughts crossed my mind. Pansy liked me, and I liked Pansy. As I was staring at Pansy, Colin and Brandon blocked my view with a kiss. I smiled as I gazed at them; they made such a cute couple. Colin is my little Gryffindor cousin, and he's always had a crush on Brandon. Brandon was a little Asian kid from America who moved to England so he could go to Hogwarts. They really did love each other; in fact, they were one of the first gay couples in Hogwarts, but they had to hide it. It's like Harry and Draco had made everyone feel better about being gay or bi, I found it rather cool that they could have such power. Colin and Brandon broke the kiss, and I went back to eating breakfast. I looked up for a second to get a last look at Pansy, but no, again someone was blocking my view. Only this time, it was Shana, making out with Ron at the Gryffindor table. These days in the dining hall with Shana, she had more tongue in her mouth then food. I rolled my eyes and smiled, then got up and walked over to Lakie.

"Wanna walk to our classes together?" I asked

"Sure, where's Shana?"

"Um, she's kind of busy, let's see what happens when her whoring gets in the way of school" I said with a smile. Lakie laughed and we both walked to the end of the hall, until we had to go our separate ways to different classes.

"Well, I'm of to potions, see you later!" said Lakie walking away. I waved goodbye and headed for charms, not knowing what the future beheld…


	3. COL shana being late is good

Cornucopia of Love – Finally, Shana being late is a good thing!

I walked into charms and chose a seat in the back; I was just on time as I heard the teacher settle down the kids. I looked around to look for Shana; nope, she was probably still making out with Ron. I pulled out my charms book, quill, and parchment and began taking notes. The class drew quiet, until the door flew open. I looked up to see who it was; it was Pansy, and the only seat in the back that was left was right next to me. I watched as she walked to the back and took a seat next to me; I tried not to look at her; just sending three second glances every minute…It was getting harder to choke back my emotions and feelings for her.

"Alright, Everyone pair with the person on you're right. Were going to practice smoke charms today, turn to page 672." said Mr. Flitwhick.

I flipped the pages until I reached the correct page. I felt Pansy scoot closer to me and felt her lean forward to read the charm. I felt her breath on my neck; I wanted to fall back against the chair, but I stayed strong and tried to read. Just then I heard the door open; it was Shana. She looked around for me, until our eyes met. She saw I was sitting next to Pansy; she smiled and took the seat in the front. After a while of practicing different smoke charms, from different colors, to different puffs of smoke, to different colors and puffs. We finished practicing, so we had a few moments to do what we wanted. I saw Pansy tear a piece of parchment and turn so I couldn't see what she was writing. I just sat back and started putting things in my backpack, as the end of class drew nearer. Eventually I got bored, so I started twiddling my thumbs. As I sat there, twiddling my thumbs, people started emerging from there seats. I looked up and saw Pansy staring at me, but she looked away. I smiled weakly and just sat there. Right before Pansy got up; she slipped a note over to me and got up quickly. I watched as she walked out of the class room at a quick pace. Once I was the only one in the class room, I opened the note. It read;

_Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?_

_Love,_

_Pansy _

I didn't move, not once. I just sat there, reading the note over and over again, making sure I was reading it right. I smiled very weakly and stood up, staying very calm. Then I walked to the door and found Shana waiting for me.

"So, I suspect this is your favorite class now?"

I smiled widely and nodded. "Read this" I said, handing her the note. Shana read it and became wide-eyed as well. We both started jumping around in joy. After a minute, we both calmed down and started walking to you next class.

"Well, I guess for once, me being late was a good thing" said Shana smiling. I smiled back and we both headed to our next class…


	4. COL whats his last name?

Cornucopia of Love – What's His Last Name?

It was finally time for lunch after a long class from potions, everyone hated Snape. Except for Lakie, she seemed to take a strong liking for him. I sat there, reading the note over and over again in my mind, while Shana was striking up a conversation about who she wants to bang next.

"Well, I really want to get it on with Justin. He's so cute, I feel like I _need _to do him."

"What's his last name again?" I asked. Shana just kind of stared at me with a blank face, and responded with, "I don't know". I rolled my eyes and smiled then turned my head, so I was looking at Pansy. She caught my eye and I gave a weak smile before looking away. How was I going to say yes to her? That's all I could think about, for the rest of the day that's all I could think about. During Ancient Runes, I felt so sick to my stomach I ran out of class and into the bathroom. I thought I was going to hurl when I reached a stall and burst open the door, but my nerves calmed down when I saw who was in there.

"Shana?" I saw Shana making out with Dean Thomas. She stopped for a second and looked at me. "Yes?" she said casually, as if nothing had happened. I just had a blank face and shut the door. I walked into the next stall and threw up. I felt someone pull back my hair for me; I got up and went to the sink and splashed my face with water and looked in the mirror; Shana was right behind me patting my back.

"Why am I so nervous, Shana?"

"I dunno, but tomorrow were going to hogsmade, so maybe we can go dress shopping, that might calm your nerves" I nodded and dried off my face, then walked back to class. Sitting there I thought about what color of dress I should buy…

"What about this one?" Lakie pointed to a green and silver dress with only one strap.

"Try it on, it should look great on you" said Shana. I wondered around the store while they picked out dresses to try on. I for one hadn't found any I liked so far.

"I'm going in the next store; I'll meet up with you guys later". They nodded as I walked next door to look at more dresses. When I walked in, the first dress I saw was the one I wanted. A beautiful long black dress with spaghetti straps stood in front of me. I had to have it. I took the dress from the rack and tried it on, it was a perfect fit. I stepped out of the dressing room and looked in the mirror; I saw Pansy directly behind me looking at dresses. I couldn't move. After a few minutes, I walked back into the dressing room and took off the dress, put my clothes back on, and opened to door; to find Pansy standing right in front of me. She pushed me into the dressing room and shut the door, then pushed me against the wall with much force and crashed her lips against mine. I felt weak in the knees but gathered all my strength to kiss her back. She broke the kiss to and whispered in my ear…

"Is that for me?" I closed my eyes and smiled, then nodded. I opened my eyes and saw her smile widely. She kissed me again, only this time it was softer.

"You know? You look a lot better when you smile then when u smirk" I said

"You're the only one that can make me smile" Pansy said sending soft gentle kisses up and down my neck. I smiled sweetly as I let her continue what she was doing. After a while we both decided we should probably leave the dressing room; people would get suspicious. I paid for my dress and went back to find Lakie and Shana; but I only ended up finding Lakie.

"Hey! Where's Shana?"

"I dunno, she paid for her dress and left about fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh great. Better check all the dark alleys" Lakie and I went on our quest to find Shana. And believe me, you would most likely find Shana in a dark alley, making out, or having sex. After a while, we finally found her; making out with her cousin.

"Ewwwwwww, Shana! That's your cousin!" Shana stopped for a second, shrugged at me, then went back to making out with her cousin Kyle. Lakie and I looked at each other, shivered in disgust, then just decided to leave them alone.

"So, did you get a chance to answer Pansy?" Lakie said as we walked along the sidewalk.

"In a way, yes."

"DK, what did you do?"

I giggled and she became suspicious.

"Let's just say, I gave the best answer of my life" I smiled and kept walking, while Lakie stopped and lifted her eyebrow, then caught up with me. This was going to be the best Yule Ball ever…


	5. COL The Yule Ball

Cornucopia of Love- Yule Ball

"Shana! Either come down here now or I'm leaving without you!" I yelled from the common room.

"Hold on! One minute!" Shana yelled. She was doing her hair, and it always took forever. I was getting nervous and I just wanted to go…we were already late.

"I'm leaving! I'll see you later!" I yelled at her. I walked out of the Ravenclaw common room and down the stairs. I became so nervous when I saw Pansy at the end of the hall waiting for me. She looked up and saw me; she smiled and started walking towards me. She put her arm out as a gesture to hook arms.

"Ready Milady?" she said still smiling at me.

"Indeed I am" we both walked into the great hall, arm in arm. It looked beautiful; there was decorations everywhere; even live music. It was a band called wicked witches, they were pretty good, but Immortality was a personal favorite. But they were impossible to get. We started dancing on the dance floor until we were both tired; our friends were calling us to come over to them, so we parted ways.

"Hello! Hey, where's Shana going?" I said as I saw Shana walk out of the great hall with Ron; most likely to make out with him. Lakie and I both laughed and striked up a conversation.

"So, how's Lee?"

"He's a great kisser, but when it comes do dancing, he sucks" we both laughed; a few minutes of silence passed…

"Okay, well, I'll be on my way, slow dance time!" said Lakie, running off to Lee Jordan. I turned around and looked at Pansy; she was heading towards me. I started to walk until we met in the middle.

"Care to dance?" said Pansy taking my hand.

"I'd love to" she smiled at me and took me to the dance floor. She was so beautiful when she smiled. We started to dance, but then I started to hear a…it was…Immortality!

"Huh? Pansy, how did you…"

"I had them call in a favor" I smiled widely. Pansy was from a very wealthy family, so it was possible for her to have Immortality play. We slow danced to the song, just gazing in each other's eyes. Pansy seemed to slowly pull me closer to her. We both leaned in until we met in the middle, sharing a passionate kiss. It got a little deeper; our hands ran up and down each others backs….damn, why is air a requirement for living?

"Do you wanna get outa here?" Pansy whispered in my ear. I froze for a moment. Did she want to…? I mean, what if she was disappointed that I was still a virgin? What if she was still a virgin? Well, there was only one way to find out…

"Yes" I whispered back. She smiled widely again and took my hand; we walked from the great hall, to the Slytherin house. Except, we were going past the portal.

"Where are we going?"

"Backdoor to the girl's rooms, the portrait hole won't let you through since you're a Ravenclaw" I guess that made sense. We arrived at a portrait of a skeleton couple in the moonlight.

"Golden Crinkles" Pansy whispered to the couple. They nodded and opened up the portrait hole. Wait, golden crinkles is the password? It doesn't seem very Slytherin like. Oh well, I guess no one would figure it out. Pansy led me into a big green and silver room…the bed was silk dark green with a silver canopy. It was quite beautiful. I looked at Pansy; she was sitting on the bed patting the seat next to her. I did so; she leaned in and kissed me, then slowly and gently pushed me till I was lying on the bed, with her on top of me. Pansy started to whisper in my ear…

"I love you, I always have; since 2nd year…" Holy shit; are you serious? I started liking her in 2nd year; I was in denial until I realized I had fallen for her.

"I love you too" I whispered back.

She smiled widely and kissed me once again. We started making out; until I stopped.

"What is it love?" She called me love…THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER…

"Well, Pansy, I don't have much experience with this…I'm…still a…"

"Virgin? Its ok, I am too. I was saving it for you" I was greatly flattered…Pansy was waiting to loose her virginity…with me? I couldn't help myself. I pulled her head down to me and kissed her. She was so tender and delicious…I started running my hands up and down her back. I wanted to undress her…damn dress…Pansy stopped for a second and climbed off of me and stood there.

"Would you do the honors of taking my dress off?" It's like she was reading my mind. I nodded and unzipped the back of it…slipped off the straps…and pulled it down. She did the same to me and we couldn't help it anymore…we _needed _to continue. I got back in my same position, and she did the same. We were just lying there, making out, half naked. I ran my hands up and down her back, until my hand reached her bra strap. I started to unhook-

"Hey woah, what are you doing in here?" said Lakie, who happened to burst into the room; with assless chaps, a nogohide shirt, only covering her boobs with an x on her stomach, and nogohide tall boots; all in black. Shana was behind her, wearing the same thing, but holding chains, ropes, handcuffs, duck tape, whipped cream, and a whip.

"What the hell? Go away!" said Pansy. Even though they were my friends; who happened to have hot kinky sex together; I wanted them to go away, I mean, I was about to get laid by my long time love…Damn them…

"Pansy, I told the whole house I was using this room tonight. Remember? I said it at lunch?

"Well, I wasn't listening. I was too busy staring at my love" Pansy smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Well, it's still claimed as mine tonight, sorry, but you have to leave." Pansy and I grunted as I put my dress back on and she put robes on.

"Why robes?"

"There easier to take off when on top of someone" We smiled at each other and headed for the Ravenclaw common room as Lakie and Shana started there hot kinky sex…


	6. COL The After Party

Cornucopia of Love – The After Party

We both walked hand in hand back to the Ravenclaw common room, considering there was an after party there; and none of the teachers knew about it. We longed to have our moment together, without any interruptions. . It was going to be hard to find a private room though, it was crowded everywhere. DAMMIT I WANNA GET LAID…When we got there, the portrait hole was wide open. Oh well, we walked in anyways. Everyone was either drinking Fred and Gorges elixir, making out, or talking. Pansy and I decided to try this famous elixir.

"Gorge, can I have two glasses, please?" I said.

"Sure" he handed me two little bottles that said, "Sex by the Lake".

"Gorge, why 'Sex by The Lake?'"

"It's an imitation of a muggle drink called, "Sex on the Beach"

"Ah, how much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house"

"…Why?"

"Shana told me you were going out with Pansy, and by the looks of it, she wore robes while you're still in your dress, which means you already tried, but got interrupted, and you're not going to have any luck in here. If you want to be alone, I know a room" This got my attention.

"Keep talking"

"Down the third corridor, theres a Painting of a Vampiress…The password is lovealaviet…It's a big very nice intimate room"

"Thanks Gorge"

"Have fun" I smiled and walked off to tell Pansy. We walked out of the common room, down to the 3rd corridor, and stopped at the Vampiress.

"Lovealaviet" I whispered to her. She nodded and opened the door. It _was _a very intimate room. A _huge _and I mean _huge _bed. It would fit about 10 people. It was velvet red with flower petals everywhere, and a white giant canopy over the bed. The room was lit by candle light, this defiantly set the mood.

"You ready, love?" Pansy said. I smiled and nodded. I turned around and looked over my shoulder, as if giving her a signal to take off my dress. She walked over and unzipped it, and I dropped it to the floor, turning around. Pansy took my hand and slowly walked over to the bed, and laid me down. She climbed on top of me and started kissing me gently. Once again, I made another attempt at unhooking her bra. And this time, I succeeded. She broke the kiss to fully take it off…and to tell the truth, I was incredibly pleased. I smiled; she smiled back and started kissing me again. My hands snuck down her back to her panties. I started to shimmy them off as she helped me with it. Pansy was now fully naked, and it was only fair for me to return the favor. We continued kissing, but rolled over so I was now on top. Pansy did the same with me; took off my bra, shimmied off my panties, and admired my naked body, and I could tell she was very pleased as well. Pansy rolled over once again; heh, I guess it was in a Slytherin's nature to be in control, and I didn't mind. I felt Pansy's hand find my breast and squeeze it gently. It sent a pleasant chill throughout my body. I moaned slightly; she seemed pleased. Her other hand seemed to travel south, finding my climaxing center. She slid a finger in me and started going back and forth. I quickly grabbed a pillow and clenched it tightly. I started to tense with pleasure, and Pansy could tell, taking it as a signal to go faster. She stopped kissing me and just looked in my eyes while she continued.

"Oh god, Pansy, I think I'm going to…" I tensed even harder, then relaxed as I erupted. I had never erupted like that before…it felt so good. Pansy rolled off of me so she was lying next to me.

"Was it horrible?" I laughed, as did she.

"No, that was the best" I smiled at her. She looked at me and sort of signaled as if she was ready for me to do what she did to me. But I wanted her to feel more; she had to, I wanted her to, I needed her to. I scooted down south and got between her legs; I looked up at her as if asking for permission; she nodded and laid back. I slid my tongue inside her and moved it around. I heard her moan; she sounded so sexy when she moaned. I started to get a little faster; I felt her hips lunge forward. Apparently she liked it. I could see out of the corner of my eye that her thigh muscles tensed. God she tasted so good. I wanted to please her more though…I got a little faster, I heard her moan again. God I loved it when she moaned. I looked up at her; she was grasping the sheets incredibly tightly. She let out one last loud moan as she erupted. I felt her muscles relax as I licked up her sweet juices. Once I was done I crawled up to her level so I was lying next to her. We were staring into each others eyes.

"How was that?" I asked. Pansy was speechless. I smiled and kissed her.

"Do you want to sleep in here love?" Pansy asked. I nodded.

"I think I should sneak in there to grab some robes for tomorrow" she nodded and kissed me passionately before I left to get robes. I walked out of the room, down the corridor, up the stairs, through the common room, up to my room, grabbed some robes, and went the same way back. Surprisingly, no one noticed. When I entered the room once more, I found Pansy asleep in the center of the huge bed. I smiled and undressed again, then climbed in bed and spooned her then drifted off to sleep…


End file.
